


【锤基】笼中鸟

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 匕首play, 囚禁, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 分级：限制级摘要：锤基 囚禁 半强迫 匕首play说明：私设  阿斯嘉德王子×落难约顿海姆王子





	【锤基】笼中鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 最爱的锤基，私设阿斯嘉德王子托尔×落难的约顿海姆王子洛基，是我没写完的故事其中一篇，设定是洛基被托尔囚禁中发生的事。

安静的出奇。

若不是风偶尔轻拂树叶，这时间仿佛就静止了一般。

洛基望着窗外，看着那些他曾经喂过的鸟又一次跳落在窗台上，它们等待着，却迟迟不见人来，便疑惑的歪着头鸣叫。

“过来，窗户开着。”

洛基轻声道，他没来由的觉得，这神域的生灵定能听懂他的话，但让他失望的是，它们闻言只是欢快的啼叫着，用尖尖的嘴巴急切的啄着窗棂，并没有看到窗户开了能刚好允许它们通过的缝隙。

“如你所见，我过不去。”洛基发出叹息，他换了个躺着的姿势，那些锁链因为他的动作发出叮叮当当的声音。

鸟儿们因为那声音忽的一下都散去了，洛基望着它们慢慢消失在视线里。

太过于安静。他开始胡思乱想起来，起初这些镣铐束缚住自己时，他还拼命挣扎，用各种方法想要逃脱，但慢慢的他明白这都是无用功。失去魔法，身不由己，他没有这样慌乱过，他本以为一切都在掌握之中，可魔法无法预测人心。

他不得不承认自己失了算，栽在那头“野兽”手中。那家伙在某些方面——具体来说在床事上，用各种手段羞辱他，他虽然愤恨，可还得委曲求全，免得大仇未报就死在这里。这份耻辱每时每刻折磨着他，让他对阿斯嘉德人的憎恨又多一层。

他握住冰冷的锁链，将它紧紧攥在手里。

就这样昏昏沉沉的躺着，直到黄昏，送食物的侍女迟迟没来，洛基虚弱的望着门，不想门被用力推开，这声音着实让他受到了惊吓，他条件反射般坐起身来，警惕的盯着进来的人。

来人无疑是托尔，他关上门，抬眼冷漠的看了过来。

“殿下……”

洛基听到自己声音沙哑，干巴巴的很是狼狈。

托尔的目光并没有停留在洛基身上，而是转向一旁，洛基发现他的脸色不好，便顺着他的目光看去，登时心揪了起来。

“我注意到，窗户开着。”阿斯嘉德人语气低沉，带着责问。洛基攥住锁链，语无伦次的解释：“或许……或许是她们忘了关，风也有可能……”

托尔似乎无视他的解释，而是径直走了过来。洛基能感觉的到那种压迫感，他本能的向后缩，却被那家伙毫无悬念的拽了回来。

“被锁住的滋味如何。”托尔环住洛基的腰，他举起他的手臂，轻吻着被锁链赋予的伤痕。

洛基对于他这种明知故问的样子感到厌恶，他抽回自己的手，默默不语，以此表达自己的态度。托尔并没有太在意他小小的不满举动，而是慢慢躺了下来，仿佛很疲惫似的从喉咙里发出沉吟。

“服侍我，现在。”

他合上双眼，四肢摊开，身上带着风尘仆仆的血腥味，并不那么好闻。洛基因为他的这句话皱起了眉头，那家伙躺在那里一动不动，死了一般。他有些怀疑自己曲解了这阿斯嘉德人的意思，或许“服侍”，就是帮他脱掉衣服。

然而事实并不如此，阿斯嘉德人见他迟迟未动，便又补充道：“用你伶牙俐齿的嘴巴，看看它是不是真的那么有用。”

洛基愣了一下，对这句话细细揣摩，可这话并不难懂。他的脏话几乎脱口而出，终于还是忍住了。

“殿下，这不是个好主意，我怕我的牙齿会伤到……”

“我知道你在想什么，如果你敢用牙齿，那么我会帮你把它们全部敲碎。”

洛基打心底咒骂了一番，他暗自叹息，却只能温顺的跪在那“野兽”分开的两腿间，不情不愿的开始所谓的“服侍”。

即使他已经被这多次尝试到这“野兽”的“凶器”，但第一次近距离观察，还是让他难以接受。洛基退缩了，他无法想象自己用嘴巴去含着那块尺寸惊人的东西，那让他感到反胃。

察觉到洛基停滞的动作，“野兽”及其不满的道：“你在等我帮你抹上蜂蜜吗？！”

“殿下，这……”

没等他说出后半句来，托尔突然起身手指紧紧的扣住他的下巴，他惊慌失措的想要逃走，扯的锁链叮当乱响。这“野兽”此时一脸怒容，眼神严厉，洛基觉得自己的下巴几乎要被捏碎，他被迫使着张开了嘴，狼狈又可怜的发出求饶声。

“卑贱的奴隶，看来你还不怎么了解面对主人的命令时应该怎么做。”

洛基被就着这个姿势拖了起来，他无助的抓住“野兽”的手腕，恐惧让他浑身无力。那令人反胃的，散发着雄性味道的东西就在他的鼻尖处，他无比抗拒，匍匐在男人胯间的耻辱着实难以忍受。

托尔并不给他缓冲的机会，粗暴的指间用力迫使洛基的嘴巴无法合上，然后他就将那玩意儿如愿塞进了挣扎着的人温润的口腔当中。

“唔……”洛基痛苦又愤怒的拍打着制住自己的手臂，口中的东西让他想要呕吐，无奈今天他并没有吃下什么食物。那家伙用另一只手拽住洛基后脑勺的头发，就着这个狼狈的姿势开始挺胯，一次又一次将那玩意儿抽离，又进入的更深。

洛基感到喘不上气来，他清晰的感觉到口腔里的那东西逐渐变大，虽然“野兽”的动作并不算太快，可嘴巴里无法盛放的唾液还是不断溢出，顺着他的嘴角滑下，他知道这样子淫靡不堪，他也知道自己此时低声的呜咽更能挑起那家伙的施暴欲，可是他无法停止。

“好好含着，你要明白这是主人对你的恩赐。”

那家伙恬不知耻的道，洛基心里发出冷笑，他很想用牙齿用力咬下去，好让这可恶自大的阿斯嘉德混蛋再也无法作恶，可惜他了解这样做的后果如何，或许并不是被敲碎牙齿那么简单。

这就是他，多么会委曲求全。

他知道自己应该用惯用的一套来让自己脱身，他听到自己发出抽泣的鼻音，眼泪止不住的顺着脸庞滑落，不过他此时是真的痛苦不堪，所以那一切看起来更加楚楚可怜。

又是抽插了几下，嘴巴里叫嚣的东西慢慢退了出去，压着他后脑勺的手也放开了，他忙坐起身，被自己呛的咳嗽起来。

嘴唇多少有些刺痛，洛基下意识的用手背抹了下嘴角，口腔里仍充斥着怪怪的味道，他发誓再也不想做这种事了，这着实让他恶心。

“看得出来，这让你恶心了。”那家伙大言不惭的说着：“用嘴来服侍主人，这是再平常不过的事。你最好知道我的耐心已经耗尽。”

洛基掩饰自己的怒火，他语气尽量平静：“殿下，这不是出于我的本意，我知道我应当为您做任何事，但请您原谅，您要给我一个适应的过程。”

托尔闻言眯起眼睛，似乎认真的思考了他的建议。他那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛不藏东西，直勾勾的目光反而让洛基更加心乱。

“那么用下面补偿吧。”

那家伙停止短暂的思考，然后用有力的大手揽过正在分神的洛基，洛基轻呼一声就被抱着坐到了阿斯嘉德人的大腿上。隔着轻薄的袍子他立马感觉到身后那可怖的灼热。

“殿下，请您……轻一点。”

他忍不住低声请求，以免自己又像上一次似的被弄散架。那家伙没有发出声音，而是将下巴搁在了他的肩上，不停的轻吻他的脖颈，毛发扫过他敏感的颈窝，让他不住轻颤。他的袍子也被撩开，那双粗糙的手抚摸着他的胸膛，小腹，他没出息的感觉自己起了反应。

“你的身体比你的嘴更诚实。看在这点上，我姑且同意你的请求。”托尔凑近他的耳边道，低沉磁性的声音让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他无助的任由托尔的手自小腹滑下去，他讨厌自己那地方被另一个男人掌握着，更讨厌自己竟然贪恋那种快感。酥麻的感觉顺着每一条神经攀上，使他不得不扭动起胯来，与身后那灼热轻微的摩擦，更显得欲求不满。

他恨这神域人的同时也恨自己，恨自己对着无节制的粗暴性爱竟有些许期待。

那家伙一向性急，并没有忍耐多久右手就游走到他的后腰，然后在他的股缝间摩挲，手指也毫无章法的戳着，指甲划过他的密地带来隐隐的刺痛。

“还是这么紧，看来你没有听我的话好好开拓它。”身后传来语调平淡的声音，洛基无法得知那家伙的表情，他喘息着回答：“我自己……做不到。”

“那么让我帮帮你。”

修长的手指毫无征兆的探了进去，洛基抓住揽着他腰的手臂浑身僵硬。随即又有一根手指探了进去，那家伙指根上的指环冰凉，像是一块冰被塞了进来。

只是那两根手指便让他难受的皱眉，托尔抱着他坐在床边，他的脚却无法触及地面，这种不安全感折磨的他快要奔溃。

“你最好别乱动。”托尔这么说着，手指在他的体内渐渐撑开形成夹角。洛基握着的那只手被抽回，随即他听到那家伙在身上解着什么，不等他去猜测，股缝间冰冷的触感便告诉了他托尔刚刚在干什么。

“不要！不……不！”

洛基抑制不住的挣扎起来，恐惧在他的心里蔓延。无奈他丝毫无法逃脱，托尔又紧紧的揽过他的腰，然后将手里的东西挤进了他脆弱的嫩肉里。

冰冷入骨，带着棱角的东西缓慢填满他的身体，这东西虽没有“野兽”的下体粗壮，却带着毫无生气的“杀意”。

快点拿出去！拿出去！

他在心里怒吼着，口中却发不出声音。

混蛋！混蛋！

洛基颤抖着，咬牙忍受。

那东西……那东西洛基很清楚是什么——一件镶满了宝石，纯金打造的匕首！而此刻这匕首的刀柄正慢慢进入他的身体，刺穿他隐秘之地的每一寸。

那东西被握在“野兽”手中，顶着他体内敏感的一处反复开始碾磨。

“呃啊……啊……”

他仰起头发出克制过后的哀鸣，强烈的耻辱感和快感让他几乎尖叫出来，他羞赧的注意到自己的那处迅速挺立，他的身体因为逐渐上升的快意泛起红色，整个人都陷在情欲之中。

“住手……啊……不要这样，殿下！”

动作毫不因为他的求饶而减慢，匕首手柄最顶端那颗宝石准确的碾压着某个不可言说的地方，激起阵阵如同电流般的残酷快意，这些细小的电流从被刺激的中心点辐射开来，折磨的他快要发疯。他觉得自己的视线有些模糊，周围的东西都天旋地转着。

他使不上劲来，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己的腰部以下已经不属于自己，麻木与刺痛并存。他听到自己发出毫无廉耻的呻吟，并且那声音逐渐变了调，他心灰意冷的闭上眼睛。

似乎是察觉到他的变化，身后的动作又加快了，他无法忍受的颤抖起来，身体那处条件反射性的收缩加大了摩擦。

“殿下……殿下！”

撕裂般的疼痛和铺天卷地的高潮袭来，他张着嘴巴失了声，那一瞬间他以为自己快要死去，脑袋里的血液叫嚣着，身体像是要挥发了般轻飘飘的，他甚至有这样的念头——就这样死去也未尝不可。

揽着他的手不知道什么时候松开了，他无力的跌在了红丝绒地毯上，意识遥远又模糊。

“你弄脏了我的衣服。”

那施暴者的声音离他忽远忽近，他实在没有劲去回头看一眼。

他想睡觉，从没有这么想过。

现实是总不能如他所愿，他在半昏迷的状态下感到那家伙凑了过来，就着他趴着的姿势又一次将他揽了过去，如同烧红的烙铁般的东西轻松的进入他的身体，开始令人厌恶的“活塞运动”。

这混蛋还真是……随他去吧，洛基这么想着，浮动着的困意让他不能再思考什么，他昏昏沉沉的阖上眼皮，陷于意识的黑暗里。

**Author's Note:**

> 锤哥虐三公主的戏码我写的真不少啊~


End file.
